Harry Potter's Daughter
by IceCream Addict
Summary: This is my friends not mine. Her pen name is Stormbringer91. She has some cool stuff. I'll post some of my stuff soon. Rated for swearing. Any ideas for this story e-mail my friend at PyroZig93Fuse.net


A/N: ok, I felt like doing something with Harry Potter. Once again I was in the mood. Weird uh, oh well. Please read and review people.  
  
Summary: Ok, this story foucuses around 4 students who ae all friends, 2 girls and 2 boys. One boy is in Syltherin, and the other 2 are in Gryffindor. This takes place during their 5th year.The four compete with eachother and see who get the most detentions. One of the girls in Gryffindor and the Syltherin go out with eachother. THis takes place wat after Harry Potter's years at hogwarts but I'm gonna put Lord Voldermort  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Only Arien, Lindsey, Theo, Brad, and any one else I made up.  
  
Chapter1: Screw History of Magic  
  
Once again I have double History of Magic. The most boring class in the whole world.  
It was a good thing all my friends were in the same class as me, but unfortantley we are not all in the same house  
  
My head was resting in my hands, and I could feel myself drift off to sleep. It wasn't that hard to fall asleep in Professor Binn's class. All he did was go blah, blah, blah. He could go on and on! It was really irritating.  
  
I layed my head down on the desk just when, thump! Some damn thing hit me in the head. But what ever it was and who ever threw it was dead!  
  
I lifted my head up and peered at the floor next to my desk. A folded up piece of paper was sitting there. It had my name written across.  
  
There was only one person I knew who had that perfect hand writing. I leaned down and picked it up.  
  
Yep, it was definitely Lindsey who threw. I ripped th note open and read it.  
  
Don't fall asleep. What Professer Binns is talking is really interesting.  
  
Do you want to get another detention? Huh, you remeber what Christian said!  
  
Do you want to get another detention?  
  
Lindsey  
  
I shot a venomous glare over at her, which was in th next row, three seats back. Her boyfriend Brad sat in the same seat next row over and Theo sat in front of her.  
  
I pulled out my quill and scribbled down my reply.  
  
Speak for your self. History of Magic is the most boring class in Hell.  
  
I can sleep if I want too, and I do remeber what Captain Chris said.  
  
'you get another detention and you'll get kicked off the Quidditch team.'  
  
He's bluffing. He wouldn't kick me off the team. I'm too good of a player. And don't forget I' am Harry Potter's daughter.  
  
Arien  
  
I folded the paper up and threw it behind me. But what an idiot I am. Professer Binns was floating right between the row I was in and the one Lindsey was sitting in.  
  
The note flew right through him and landed with a load thump on Lindsey's desk.  
  
Professer Binns froze, and is head jerked up at Lindsey's desk, "What was that Miss Feath?"  
  
Brad and Theo were staring at me with blank expressions and Lindsey was to scared to even touch the note, or answer Professer Binns.  
  
Uh-oh, Professer Binns had recovered from that little shock and was now floating towards Lindsey's desk.  
  
Brad mouthed to me. Your in deep shit.  
  
I slowly turned my head away and I could hear the Professer talking to a frightened Lindsey.  
  
She might have been boy crazy, sugar high and a junk food addict, but she was a person who thought ill of people who liked to play pratical jokes on teachers and students. Beside of Brad, Theo, and me.  
  
She was smart and got good grades, but not in a geiky way. She did everything perfect and was a teacher's pet. I swear, she belongs in Ravenclaw. But I have been her friend way even before Hogwarts. Like back in 2nd grade.  
  
She was Gryffindor like me, so was Theo, my other best friend, then there was Liz's boyfriend Brad.  
  
Liz and me meet him a year before we came to Hogwarts. But he was sorted into Syltherin. You should see me and Brad at Quidditch games. Also thats thing we get the most detentions for. Sneaking into the Syltherin common room. Or him sneaking into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
We meet Theo in our first year and he quikly became a member in our group. He was a fellow trouble maker. He was pretty tall and he had the weirdest hair color. His hair used to be black, but in charms class one dayback in the 1st year a spell back fired on im and Permentally turned his hair navy blue.  
It actually looks cool and so far none of the teachers could find a countercurse. Oh well, I think back in the 3rd year they gave up.  
  
Every since we came to Hogwarts I was always looking out for Lindsey. I stuck up for her and she gave me homework tips. So, now it looks like I should help her right about.........now.  
  
"Professer Binns!" I called.  
  
He stopped his little lecture on passing notes and looked up at me.  
  
"Would you like to share something with the class, Miss Potter."  
  
I smirked, "Yes, I would."  
  
"Well, then say it, while I assign Miss Feath detention here."  
  
He was now facing me and I glanced over his shoulder at Theo standing there. He was running his finger across hid throat and making a gagging noise, like his head was being chopped off.  
  
Then he mouthed, Mrs. McCarty. Uh-oh, I knew who he was talking about. The annoying Herbology teacher. She was such a suck up. One night I tried to scare her by dressing up as Jason while sitting on Theo's back, complete with sword and everything. It didn't work. Now I see why her husband left her.  
  
"Well, you see professer, I was the one who threw the note. Lindsey had nothing to do with this."  
  
He was now staring at me. "Well, then you'll have detention with Mrs. McCarty next evening at 7:00, and you Mr. Thiessen," Professer spun around, "you will join her."  
  
He smirked and beamed at me.  
  
GREAT!!! I was hoping that detention would break Theo's record. But, there is only the second week of school. I would always a chance to bet 56 detentions.  
  
Oh, wait now it's 57.  
  
"Cool" Theo said as he took his seat and Professer Binns continued with his boring History lesson.  
  
I don't want to listen to his dumb lesson. I'm gonna take a nap.  
  
Good thing I have no Quidditch practice on Wednesday, now crack ass Chris won''t have an excuse to kick me off the team.  
  
Later, I need to ask Lindsey to copy her notes and ask her what the homework is.  
  
God bless you Lindsey.  
  
To be continued  
  
Ok people, review and I'll give you a cookie, maybe some milk too, Ta,  
  
Stormbringer91 


End file.
